


They're here for you (Camp Camp x trans!reader)

by spacegayed



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (???), Gen, I guess???, Kinda, OOC, Self Loathing, Trans!Reader - Freeform, oh you're a camper btw, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayed/pseuds/spacegayed
Summary: a bit of a vent fic I had written to cheer me up, but why not post it???You're thinking about your parents one night during your time at camp Campbell. They're not very nice.Good thing no one can hear you crying your eyes out, right?





	They're here for you (Camp Camp x trans!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> oof  
> this is old  
> i wrote it one night when i was feeling pretty bad (some friend recommended i did that)  
> it helped  
> and i posted it on wattpad  
> and lots of people liked it  
> so why the fuck not post it on ao3???  
> the characters seem a bit ooc sorry about that;;

It was happening again.

You don't know why you were feeling like this. You're away from your parents for the whole summer, why were you sad?

You remembered everything they told you. All those harsh words with the loud tones that scared you and made you tear up every time. They wouldn't accept you for who you wanted to be, for who you are. They say they do, but you know by reading between the lines that they're lying. If they really did accept you, why didn't they let you dress how you wanted?? why didn't they call you by your desired pronouns?? why did they always try to convince you that it was just a phase and that you were wrong about everything?? fuck you were crying harder now, weak sobs escaping from your throat. They weren't with you now telling you these things, but it always hurt as hell to just think about them.

"Y/N?"

Oh shit, did you wake someone up?? you instantly stopped making any noise, holding your breath hoping that they would ignore you and go back to sleep, whoever was up (they whispered you couldn't quite make the tone out.) "are you crying?" they spoke a little louder. It was Max? He never seemed like the type of kid that would be gentle or publicly caring. It was weird. "D-did I wake you up?? I'm so s-sorry" you kept stuttering. It's really hard to talk between hiccups and sobs. Your voice also sounded very stupid and your lip was quivering. You didn't want anyone to see you like this. Max would probably use this against you one day. "No no I was awake. You're not the only one that has trouble sleeping." Said Max, his tone going back to his usual manner. That's better. You didn't respond and stayed in an awkward silence for a while, until you sobbed again. fUcK. there was a little more silence before Max spoke again. "Who did it?" "hu-uh?" you hiccuped there. shit this was embarrassing. "Was it your parents?" you hesitantly nodded, hoping he saw you do so in the dark. The moonlight illuminated the tent you four were sleeping in, so it wasn't so dark. "I g-guess". Was it really them? They had told you so many things you weren't quite sure what was right or wrong anymore. Max sighed, which caused you to jump a bit. "I'll call David-" "n-N O!!" oops. Too loud. you heard shifting coming from the other side of the tent. Shit, did you wake up Nikki and Neil too?? "Shhhh!! Look I've also had some bad nights and god damn it don't tell him I said this but he'll help at least a little bit. Just stay here for a bit I'll be right back." He stood up from his spot in the tent when you grabbed his sleeve. You were too weak to do anything else, really. Despite your grip being so weak, he immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at you. It wasn't a look of anger or hate, like his usual self, but it was full of care and concern. You were going to cry harder oh god. "I don't want to wake anyone else up.." you said, your voice cracking at the end, signaling more tears coming. "Don't worry he'll be fine with it." His face lit up as if he had thought of something. He checked his luggage for something until he stopped and held whatever he had with pride. "Here. He'll keep you company." It was a stuffed bear. Your parents didn't let you bring your own plush to camp because "you're too old for those things" even if they know you have trouble sleeping without hugging anything. You slowly reached for the bear and gently held him. You then hugged the bear tight and cried some more. This time it was a bit loud. The bear smelled of honey and sweets. It was comforting. You were so deep into the crying and hugging that you didn't notice Max had already left to go get David.

The light was turned on. Was David already here? You looked up from the stuffed bear to see Nikki looking at you curiously while Neil was by the light switch. "Are you ok, Y/N?? You don't look so good." Said Nikki, eyeing you up and down. "I'm f-fine.. Sorry I woke you up" you wiped your tears and snot with your arm, forgetting you had taken off your weather for sleeping. Was it always this cold in summer?? "Nah it's totally fine. Max had woken us up way more loudly than you, so we're kinda used to it now" Said Neil, walking over and sitting next to Nikki. You couldn't help but think about Max. He probably had it worse than you back at home and there he was letting you borrow his bear for comfort and getting you help. You felt really guilty now. You heard shuffling and saw Max come in, holding David's wrist and guiding him into the tent. "What's the matter here, Y/N? Max told me you were crying." David looked at you with the most caring and compassionate look you've ever seen. You instantly felt like you could trust him and extended your arms, reaching for a hug. He gladly leaned in and held you tight, letting you weep into his shoulder. You still hadn't let go of Max's bear, you wouldn't let go of neither the bear or David any time soon.

"Seriously? They did that? Wow. Assholes." "Max. Language." You had told them everything. Your gender, your parents, your feelings.. You had to take a break between some of those but all four of them were willing to wait and listen when you were ready. "I'll gladly go growl and scratch at them if you'd like me to! Teach them who's boss!!" Nikki said, baring her non-existent claws "I won't hold her back this time." Said Neil, as he poured himself another mug of coffee. "Guys.. They're still my parents and I love them. And I'm sure they love me too.. right?" You said, your voice cracking here and there. "But they don't actually love you if they don't love you, ya know?" Said Max, stopping you before you could say anything else. That hurt a little bit. Did your parents really only love what they wanted you to be? "Ugh.. I'm sorry I wasted your time and made you listen to me. It's already so late-" "why, Y/N! You didn't make anyone do anything! And you haven't wasted anyone's time either! You were only in need of some help, and everyone here at Camp Campbell is always happy to help!!" David said, in his cheerful manner as Max visibly cringed at it. "But I don't deserve your help!! My parents are right anyways. This is probably just a phase and I'm thinking wrong. I'm wrong. I'm so wrong.." Your voiced cracked even more and you started crying again, hugging Max's bear even tighter now. David was sitting next to you on the bed, when he started rubbing circles on your back. "shhhh... It's ok" fuck he was so calming. You continued crying, calming down a little as your weeping got quieter. Max was playing with your hair next to you, Nikki was resting her head on your legs, and Neil was holding his coffee mug, his back pressed against the other side of your legs. It wasn't so comfortable, but you really couldn't think straight as you sat on the shitty camp bed. "Y/N. You're not wrong. Your feelings aren't wrong. So what if it could be a phase? It'll pass if it is so why should they worry? They should let you choose what you want to look like, what you want to be called, and what you are. A parent should always agree with what makes their child happy, as long as it isn't hurting them. This isn't hurting you, kiddo. The only reason it hurts is because they're the ones constantly contradicting you. They're hurting you. And it shouldn't be that way, ok? It's not right. They're wrong. I know you love them, and that's good! But they should learn how to properly love you. Being a parent is hard and they don't know what to do. They're scared and they don't know what they're doing." David stopped rubbing your back and held your face, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "When the summer ends, I'm going to come with you." Max clears his throat. "uh, me and Max will be there with you. Max doesn't get picked up until later and I can see you any time. I'll gladly have a chat with your parents and try to get them to understand, ok?" Your eyes widened. Would he really...? "Oh geez I don't want to cause too much trouble, I-I-" "it's no trouble! I'll gladly help any of my campers with anything! I can't stand seeing you like this. You deserve better" you leaned into the touch, his hand still on your face. He then let go and gently pet your head. "Well it's almost one am. You kids better be going to sleep, alright?" Before David could stand you pulled all four of them into a group hug "thank you.. I love you guys so much" you stayed there for a bit as they all hugged back (save for Max, of course. He just kinda side-hugged you), David holding all of you together.

"Goodnight kids!" David said, turning off the lights. You all gave some sort of reply and called it a night. You were still holding Max's bear as you drifted to sleep.

before you could completely doze off, you heard Max whisper into your ear "we're here for you."

You had a nice dream

**Author's Note:**

> oof sorry that was kind of stupid rip  
> anywaY  
> i'm sorry if you have shitty parents too and have to go through stuff like this  
> oof
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> maxwasprobablytootiredtothinkrightandjustfuckingdidwhateveratthatlastpartCoUgHormaybehedidntwantyoutofeelaloneorsomethingidontfuckingknowimhighonsugarrnCoUgHH


End file.
